Ordonian Omen
Ordonian Omen is the seventeenth Hyrule Historia mission and first of Gerudo Wars. Intro * Midna: Since the time the Dark Interlopers were banished until Zant's invasion, only a generation had passed in Hyrule. * Midna: Though an age of peace had blessed the land in this time, war was ready to erupt upon its people near its end... * Midna: In the depths of the Kokiri Forest, a being called the Great Deku Tree created a race of child-like beings. * Midna: Though peaceful, an ancient enemy would soon disrupt their innocence. * Midna: Petty skirmishes between the Gorons and Zora broke out over the riches of Death Mountain. * Midna: Hatred between the two races had grown over the decades and war was inevitable. * Midna: Ganon's curse had dealt irreversible damage to the Gerudo people. * Midna: Time and time again they failed to give birth to males, and soon they all died off. * Midna: Except for one man, born nearly a century after Ganon's death. * Midna: This phantom of Ganon's curse would lead the Gerudo people, and save them from extinction at any cost. * Midna: Even if that cost was war... POV switches to a Hylian army marching towards Ordona. * General Kazakk: A watch should have greeted us by now. * Princess Zelda: Do you believe Ordona Province would rebel, General Kazakk? * General Kazakk: I was born and raised in Nal Ordona. * General Kazakk: The people there have no ill will against the Royal Family. * Akazoo: I'm willing to bet they were attacked. * General Kazakk: Who would attack them Akazoo? * General Kazakk: Moblins have skirmished their borders but would never dare invite Hylian attention. At Nal Ordona, Zelda, Kazakk and Akazoo find the local Ordonians fighting Gerudo. * Princess Zelda: Gerudo... * Akazoo: Looks like I won that bet. * Princess Zelda: Ironclad... prepare for battle! Interlude After Akazoo kills a Gerudo, Ganondorf raises his hand. The killed Gerudo's flesh melts from her skeleton, which comes back to (un)life. Many other Gerudo follow suit. Outro * Mayor Bo: I am honored that you would grace us down here personally, Princess Zelda the third. * Princess Zelda: It is the Sheikah who deserve most of the credit, Mayor Bo. * Azrily: Thank you, but I did not come down here to save farmers. * Azrily: I came here to recall you, your highness. * Princess Zelda: What is your name commander? * Azrily: I am Azrily and I come on behalf of Sage Impa. * Azrily: Lord Agahnim is preparing to declare war on the Gerudo and side with the Zora. * Azrily: Normally we would assume he was carrying out your orders... * Azrily: Except that he ordered me to incapacitate you and your daughter. * Princess Zelda: Is my daughter safe? * Azrily: Impa would be here herself were she not seeing to that. * Princess Zelda: This is not like Agahnim to suddenly usurp the throne... * Princess Zelda: What would cause him to have such a change of heart? * Azrily: I do not know his motives your highness, only that he has exceeded his authority. * Princess Zelda: This Gerudo attack was no coincidence... (leaves) POV switches to Akazoo. * Akazoo: It's not a legend... immortality is real. * General Kazakk: I would not call this living forever. * General Kazakk: The dead should stay dead as the Goddesses intended. * General Kazakk: These Stalfos are evil in their eyes. * Akazoo: But sir... * General Kazakk: Take your mind off of it Akazoo. * General Kazakk: This is not immortality, this is damnation. * General Kazakk: Only the Goddesses can grant life. POV switches to Ganondorf and Nabooru. * Nabooru: Next time you plan on raising the dead, warn us first! * Ganondorf: I am sorry Nabooru. I lost control of them. * Ganondorf: The next time we attack here I will warn you beforehand. * Nabooru: Forget it, Agahnim just gave the order. * Ganondorf: It is time to attack Hyrule Castle? * Nabooru: Yes. Category:Hyrule Historia